Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an inspecting technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an inspecting device and a method for inspecting an inspection target.
Description of Related Art
Either during or after a production process of an electronic device, it is important to perform inspection to determine the condition of the mounted electronic components and/or the soldered parts formed on the electronic device. Image processing is widely used in conventional inspecting technology, in which the image to be processed is obtained by using light sources that illuminates the object to be inspected and a camera for retrieving the image.
In such a system, a multi-color image-retrieving module is used to retrieve images. However, color filter on the image-retrieving module reduces resolution. Also different incident angles of different color lights may result in different reflection rate due to the different materials and coating on the device. Further, some colors are not easy to be distinguished from each other. The accuracy, resolution and color saturation of the inspection may thus be affected due to the foregoing reasons.
Accordingly, what is needed is an inspecting device and a method for inspecting an inspection target to address the issues mentioned above.